Hogwarts Bachelorette
by aznaticme
Summary: Hogwarts Bachelorette...sort of like the TV show...kinda...CHAPTER3 UP!!!
1. the beginning

Here's my first Harry Potter fic! Hopefully you'll like it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Wish I did though... 

chapter 1-brief summary: mix of the tv shows Survivor and The Bachelor, but instead with the harry potter cast. 5 guys compete for 1 girl's attention...who will she pick? It's up to you to decide who stays to compete and who has to leave... 

Lizzie: Hello everyone! And welcome to the first edition of Hogwarts Bachelorette! I'm Lizzie and I'll be your hostess! Here's how it works: 5 guys are put into a "private" house on Hogwarts grounds. They will be competing for 1 girl's love and attention. Let's get an interview with the competitors! Let's come over here to a competitor, Ron Weasley! Hi Ron and welcome to the show! Tell us about your feelings about this Hogwarts Bachelorette. 

Ron: Er...I hope the girl I'm competing for is something who is...er...never mind. No comment. 

Lizzie: Of course you should have a comment! No? Alright, fine. Onwards, to competitor #2, Harry Potter! The boy who lived! Hello and welcome to the show. What are your feelings about the hogwarts Bachelorette? 

Harry: Um...what did Ron say? Anything? Well, hope it's Cho or something...er...shouldn't have said that. *blushes furiously* 

Lizzie: Nice answer! Competitor #3! Draco Malfoy! Now, Draco, tell us about how you feel. 

Draco: What?! What is that thing you're pointing at me?! Get the bloody hell away from me! Oh, uh...what? Oh, yeah, Weasel and Potter are going down! *smirks* 

Lizzie: Interesting prediction! Maybe it'll come true! Next competitor! Mr. Viktor Krum! Now, Viktor, I understand that you have had special feelings about a certain girl in the past, is that correct? 

Krum: Vell, you could say that. 

Lizzie: Okay, ooh, we're going to run out of time. Last competitor, Neville Longbottom! Neville, what are you going to do to get the girl? 

Neville: I-I-I shouldn't tell y-y-you. M-my G-Grandma might g-get m-m-mad. 

Lizzie: Nervous there aren't you? Well, you won't be nervous once we start! Let's reveal the bachelorette to the competitors! 

The 5 guys crowd around a doorway. Lizzie opens the door. 

Lizzie: And there she is! Hermione Granger! 

Hermoine: Why am I on the show again? 

Lizzie: You'll soon find out. Now let's lead them to their "private" house with hidden video cameras so we can see what's going on inside! They have 5 weeks together! Now into the house you go! 

Lizzie pushes them in through the doorway and locks them in. 

Lizzie: Enjoy your stay! Come on, everyone! We can watch from the Great Hall! 

After Lizzie and the Hogwarts students are gone, Hermoine pouts. 

Hermoine: Why are we all locked in here? 

Draco: *smirks again* Didn't you hear? We're on Hogwarts Bachelorette. 

Hermoine: *looks disgusted* With you guys? Yuck. I refuse. 

Ron: Too late. 

Draco: It's worse for me. I'm stuck in here with a Mudblood, Weasel, Potter, Longbottom, and Krum. No one decent to talk to. 

Harry: Shut your trap, Malfoy. 

Krum: Vat are ve supposed to do? 

Draco: Hey, Krum, here's your chance, to snag Granger! You can have her and win! 

Ron: Hey! I wanna win the $10,000! 

Draco: $10,000 reward and Granger if you win?! What in the bloody hell?! I'm going for it. Maybe I can get the $10,000 and dump Granger! 

Hermoine: Oh, goody. 

Draco: Okay, since neither of us know what to, let's play truth or dare! 

Hermoine: Just as long as it doesn't get us expelled. 

Draco: Stop worrying. Weasel, truth or dare? 

Ron: Don't call me a weasel! 

Draco: Fine, fine, ruin the fun. Weasley, truth or dare? 

Ron: Um...truth. 

Draco: Who is your true love? 

Ron: *Blushes as red as his hair* Er...no one... 

Draco: We could give you a truth potion to make you tell the real truth... 

Ron: Fine, er...Lavender. 

Draco: I need a last name. I don't know who Lavender is until you tell me her last name. 

Ron: Lavender Brown. 

Draco: Much better. *smirks again* 

Ron; Wipe that smile off your face, Malfoy! 

Draco: Weasley, it's your turn! 

Ron: I know that! Uh, Neville, truth or dare? 

Neville: T-t-truth. 

Ron: Dammit. Oh well, who is YOUR true love? 

Neville: H-h-hermoine or G-g-ginny. 

Hermoine: *blushes* 

Draco: Hey look, Weasley! Longbottom's got it in for your sister! 

Ron: Shut the bloody hell up! 

Neville: Harry? T-t-truth or d-dare? 

Harry: You guys are so boring. Dare. 

Neville: Kiss Hermoine for 3 minutes. 

Draco bursts out laughly. 

Krum: *looks surly and frowns* 

Hermoine: No, you won't! 

Harry: Relax. It's a dare. I gotta do it. *imagines Hermoine was Cho* 

Hermoine: Fine. 

They kiss passionately. Harry feels his arms going around Hermoine's waist. Hermoine hears Draco and Ron laughing their heads off. 

Draco: HAHAHAHA! That's a good one, Longbottom! 

Neville: *nervously laughs* T-t-thanks. 

After the three mintues are over, Harry and Hermoine continue kissing. 

Draco: Look! They love each other! They don't want to stop! It's been over 3 minutes! 

Hermoine: *pulls away from Harry* What?! 

Harry: *shrugs* Krum, truth or dare? 

Krum: Vat? Oh, troof. 

Harry: Do you swear that you like Hermoine with all your heart? 

Krum: *sighs* Yes. 

Draco laughs even harder. 

Krum: Don't laff too hard, Malfoy. Troof or dare? 

Draco: Er...dare! 

Krum: You haff to kiss Herm-own-ninny for 5 minutes. 

Draco: *looks horrified* What?! Why would you say that?! I thought you would like Granger enough to stop another guy from kissing her. *grumbles* 

Hermoine: Eww...no way am I kissing Malfoy! 

Ron: You've got no other choice. It's a dare. 

Krum: I double dare you. 

Draco: What?! 

Draco and Hermoine kiss each other. The rest laughing hard. The rest bury their faces into pillows to sstop laughing so hard. Draco moves his hands around Hermoine's waist. Draco lips Hermoine's lips, pleading for entrance. Hermoine parts her lips. They french for the reaminder of their time. 

Harry: *Red from laughing* Okay, it's been 5 minutes you guys. Hey look, there's two lovebirds! 

Draco and Hermoine are kissing and hugging each other. Hermoine runs her fingers gently through Draco's hair. The rest laugh again and leave the room for their privacy, still laughing. Draco moves his hands up and down Hermoine's back. They finally pull apart, gasping for breath. They look at each other and kiss again, this time more passionately. Draco pulls away from Hermoine and runs to his room, leaving Hermoine gasping for breath. 

***

Draco takes out his journal, a quill and some ink. He begins writing. 

_What the hell am I doing? I was kissing a Mudblood! Draco, pull yourself together. You're supposed to come out alive and well, not with some Mudblood. But Draco, think of the prize money. No, wait, I'm confused..._

Hope that chapter was a good one! Review and I'll update soon! 


	2. rough start

Hello again! Hope this is a good chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter charaters. 

Lizzie: *comes into the "private" house and shakes head* 

Hermoine: What's wrong, Lizzie? 

Lizzie: You guys are doing it all wrong! You're all supposed to compete for Hermoine! Okay, to make you do that, we'll raise the prize money to $100,000 okay? Now do the right thing! Oh, yeah, and one more thing. Every week you have to turn in a piece of parchment saying what you did with our bachelorette. Please give details. Thank you. 

Lizzie walks out and locks the door again. Everyone looks at each other and shrugs. 

Krum: Vat? I don't get it. Vat are ve supposed to do? 

Draco: You dimwit! Didn't you hear, Lizzie? We're supposed to compete against each other for Granger! 

Ron: No! I refuse! I can't compete against my best friend! 

Draco: So in other words, you're refusing the prize money... 

Harry: He does have a point. Think of it, Ron. You can win $100,000! Plus a new girlfriend if getting Lavender doesn't work for you. 

Ron: Don't...mention...that...name... 

Harry: *shurgs* Sorry. 

Krum: I hope ve vill haff lots of fun. 

Hermoine: What?! This is no good! You nutters fighting for me?! That's disturbing! 

Ron: Rules are rules... 

Neville: I forgot something... 

Draco: You always forget something, Longbottom. You should've brought along your Remembrall. 

Neville: I forgot where I put that... 

Hermoine: *rolls eyes* It's in your school robes. 

Neville: *digs in pocket and is surprised* I found it! I found it! But it's still red... 

Draco: Whatever. 

Krum: Harry, do you vant to play Quidditch vith me? 

Harry: Er...where? We can't go outside, remember? We're locked in... 

Ron: Harry, you prat! We're locked inside a concealed fence area. We can go outside, but we can't escape in any way. They've enchanted the entire area. 

Harry: I guess we really can't fly then... 

Krum: Vell, there's nothing else to do...vat vill ve do then? 

Draco: Truth or dare? 

Hermoine: NO! Not that game again! 

Ron: Yeah, we're supposed to compete for Hermoine... 

Draco: Oh, yeah... 

Hermoine: So, what do we do? 

Neville: I forgot something else... 

Draco: Shut the bloody hell up! 

Harry: How about a swim in the lake? There's one right outside the house. 

Ron: Good going, Harry! Let's all go! We're supposed to stay together right? 

They all nodded. Then they went upstairs to change into their swimsuits. They met each other outside, right by the lake. Harry and Ron are the first to come out, followed by Neville and Krum. 

Harry: *in blue swim trunks* Where's Malfoy and Hermoine? 

Ron: *in maroon swim trunks* How the bloody hell should I know? And besides, I only care about Hermoine. 

Neville: *in forest green swim trunks* I forgot something else... 

Krum: *in red swim trunks* Vell, I hope they come out soon. 

Draco struts outside with black swim trunks and a t-shirt on. He takes the t-shirt off, revealing his amazingly tan chest. He hangs around on the other side of the lake. Hermoine comes out. She's wearing a bright pink bikini. 

Hermoine: *blushes* Why are you guys waiting out here? We came out here to swim didn't we? 

Draco: Uh, yeah, sure. *still stares at Hermoine* 

Harry and Ron jump in, splashing everyone. Neville steps in and jumps out. 

Neville: The water is t-t-too c-cold! 

Krum: I agree vith him. It's too cold. 

Harry and Ron splash each other. Then they turn and splash Malfoy. Malfoy jumps back to avoid the water. 

Malfoy: Watch the hair! 

Hermoine laughs and jumps in, splashing Malfoy with even more water. Draco fixes his hair but forgets about it. 

Draco: You are going to get it! 

Krum: Neville? Vant to come inside vith me? We can do something else. 

Neville: Sure. 

They go inside, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Draco alone in the lake. They are splashing each other. 

Draco dives under water and attempts to pull the shorts off of Ron. Ron jumps up and yelps. 

Ron: ARGH! Malfoy! 

Harry and Ron gang up on Malfoy. Malfoy smirks. He launches a killer splash and escapes to Hermoine. Hermoine was floating and relaxing. Malfoy puts his hands on her waist, making Hermoine jump. 

Hermoine: Don't do that! 

Malfoy grins and kissed her. Hermoine struggles to get free. Malfoy holds on to her even harder. He pushed her slim figure against his. Ron and Harry attack Draco with a whole bunch of water balloons they conjured up. Draco stops kissing Hermoine and lunges after them. They run around until Hermoine goes inside. They follow suit. They walk in, drying themselves to find that Krum and Neville are playing a game of Exploding Snap. 

Harry: Ron, want to play me a game of Wizard's Chess? 

Ron: Okay. 

They wander off. Krum and Neville are still playing. Hermoine pouts. 

Hermoine: It's boring here. 

She wanders off. Draco follows her. 

Hermoine: Stop following me, Malfoy. 

Draco: *smirks* Why? 

Hermoine: Becuase I said so. 

Draco: That's not a reason. 

Hermoine: Whatever. 

Harry: OW! 

Harry rolls out of a room, right next to Hermoine's feet. Hermoine screams and jumps into Draco, who catches her. 

Harry: Sorry. Ron punched me. 

Ron: *yells from the room* On accident! 

Harry goes back into the room. Draco was still carrying Hermoine. He was smirking. 

Draco: Admit it, Granger. You like me, don't you? 

Hermoine: Hell no. 

Draco quickly kisses Hermoine on the lips. Hermoine squirms out of his grasp and runs. Draco walks back to his room, grinning with satisfaction. 

***

Hermoine walks over to where Krum and Neville were playing Exploding Snap. Neville wasn't there anymore. Hermoine sat next to Krum. Krum smiles. 

Krum: Hello, Herm-own-ninny. Can I haff permission to kiss you? 

Hermoine: Uh...sure...I guess. 

Krum kisses her and Hermoine kisses him back. They kiss for 5 minutes. Hermoine pulls away and stands up. 

Hermoine: I'm going to shower. See you later, Viktor. 

Hermoine walks off and Krum pulls out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. He starts writing. 

_September 5th _

Today, I did not do much vith Herm-own-ninny. I just got a kiss from her. I love her and vish she vould feel the same. Ve kissed each other for five minutes. That was all. Then Herm-own-ninny left me here to vrite this piece of parchment. I vish she vould feel the same vay about me as I do for her. Herm-own-ninny is very nice. I like Herm-own-ninny... 

That's all for this chapter! Remember to review! 


	3. quidditch

I'm back with another chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. 

Hermoine wakes up in a nice warm bed. She was in her own room but as she turned over, she feels that someone is sleeping next to her. She sits up abruptly and realizes it's Harry. Looking disgusted, she shakes him awake. Harry opens his eyes and puts on his glasses. He smiles and explains. 

Harry: Sorry about sleeping in your bed. Ron kicked me out of our room. *shrugs* 

Hermoine: That's alright, Harry. Have you seen my potions essay? 

Harry: We had a potions essay?! Wait, Hermoine, we don't have to do those assignments, remember? We are on Hogwarts Bachelorette. We are excused from doing schoolwork and exams. 

Hermoine: Oh. 

Hermoine smiles at Harry. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. 

Hermoine: Thanks. 

Hermoine gets up and takes a spare change of clothes into the bathroom. Harry smiles as he takes out a piece of parchment. It was Wednesday, the 3rd day of the week. He figured that he should write something, considering that the week was about to end a few days later. 

_Wednesday, September 6th _

Last night, I was forced to sleep with Hermoine in her bed. No, not that wrong way. Ron kicked me out of our room so her room was the only available room. Krum and Neville are sharing one and Draco doesn't share with anyone. So for the night, I slept next to her. I tried to keep my distance but Hermoine kept tossing around and hitting me on the leg. This morning I was shaken awake by her because she was wondering what I was doing there and where her potions essay was. I told her that we didn't have to do those assignments nor did we have any exams because we're on Hogwarts Bachelorette. She smiled and thanked me. She, then, leaned over and kissed me. Er...on the cheek. Yeah, now she's in the shower... 

***

Hermoine walked downstairs in a tank top and some jeans. She saw the guys sitting around, eating breakfast. Draco was in the kitchen making something. He turned around and smiled at Hermoine. He walked over, handing a plate to her. 

Draco: I made breakfast for myself and you. Unlike the others, I cared about you instead of just myself. *grins* 

Hermoine: Er...thanks, Malfoy, but I don't think I'm hungry yet. I'll eat it later. 

Draco: *smile fades away* Alright, fine. 

Krum: Vat are ve doing today? 

Ron: We're continuing with our competition. 

Neville: I hate this. I still can't remember what I've forgotten. 

Harry: You'll eventually remember. 

Neville: I hope so. 

Hermoine: Are we going to sit around all day? Why don't we go outside? You guys can play Quidditch. 

Ron: But Hermoine! Don't you remember the enchantments they put around this area? 

Hermoine: Of course I do! Maybe you didn't get the owl. The owl was sent with a message that we can play Quidditch. That's all. Just Quidditch. The enchantments don't prevent Quidditch. 

Harry: Oh, well in that case, let me get my Firebolt. Krum, do you want your broom too? 

Krum: Vell, yeah, sure. 

Draco: Hey Potter, while you're up there, get my broom too. 

Harry: Not a chance. 

Draco glares at him and chases Harry up the stairs. They return moments later, carrying 6 broomsticks. 

Hermoine: Why did you bring down 6 broomsticks? I don't want to play. I just want to watch. 

Draco: You're going to play...er...Chaser. 

Hermoine: What? Why? 

Krum: Ve need a Chaser, Herm-own-ninny, 

Hermoine: Alright, fine. I'll be the Chaser. 

Ron: We can have 2 teams of 3. 

Harry: I get Krum and Ron. 

Hermoine: What?! I don't want to play with Malfoy on my team. 

Draco: Too bad. 

Krum: I vould like to be on Neville's team. 

Harry: Alright, Hermoine, we'll trade you for Krum. 

Hermoine: Much better. 

Draco: Don't think we'll go easy on you. Okay, let's see. Longbottom, you're the Keeper. 

Neville: O-o-okay. 

Draco: Krum, you can be the seeker. I'll be the Chaser. We won't play with Beaters so we won't use the Bludgers. Got it? 

Harry: Okay, I'm the Seeker. Ron, you can be the Keeper. Hermoine, you're the Chaser. 

Ron: Let's beat the bloody hell out of them! 

They got into their positions. The Quaffle was still on the ground. So was the snitch. 

Ron: How are we supposed to start? We don't have a referee. 

Hermoine: Ron! Did you forget that we're wizards? We can use our spells on the balls. *aims at the Snitch* Wingardium Leviosa! 

The Snitch sailed through the air. Then it disappeared. Hermoine aimed her wand at the Quaffle. 

Hermoine: Wingardium Leviosa! 

The Quaffle soared up into the air, then began to descend. Draco lunged after it and beat Hermoine to it. 

Hermoine: Eek! 

Draco: Come on, Granger! Speed up that broom of yours! 

Draco laughed as he flew over to the goals. He flunge the Quaffle as hard as he could. Ron dived for it but missed. 

Draco: 10 points for us! 

Ron: You dirty, cheating- 

Draco: Shut your arse, Weasley! 

Hermoine got possession of the Quaffle. She flew unsteadily towards Neville and threw it. She missed the hoop. Draco laughed. 

Draco: Work on your accuracy, Granger! 

Ron: Hermoine! Let me be the Chaser! You can be the Keeper! 

Hermoine: Right. 

They switched places. Suddenly, Harry lunged at the same time as Krum. They were both equally the same speed. They plunged toward the ground. Harry pulled up just in time. Krum used the Wronski Feint. 

Ron: No! 

Draco zoomed past Ron and aimed for the hoops. Hermoine grabbed it just in the nick of time. Draco beat his fist. 

Draco: Dammit! 

Hermoine threw it to Ron, who weaved around Draco and shot. 10 points. 

Hermoine: Whoo! Go Ron! 

Ron beamed but got back in the game. Draco went right past him again. He faked the shot in which Hermoine dived for. She bumped into Draco and they both flew off their brooms and plummeted to the ground. 

Ron: Hermoine! 

Ron sped toward the ground, catching Hermoine on his broom. Harry, Krum, and Neville touched back down. They cheered at Ron. But Draco laid there, still as a stone. 

Hermoine: Oh! Is he alright? 

They went to look over him. His face was pale. Harry ran inside to get some chocolate. Hermoine kneeled over Draco. 

Hermoine: Are you injured? Anything broken? 

Draco threw his head up and kissed Hermoine, who flinched and got away. Draco laid their laughing. 

Krum: Don't laff, Malfoy. You've broken your vrist. 

Krum was inspecting Draco while he was laughing. Draco immediately stopped laughing. He looked at his wrist which was twisted in a funny angle. He stared at it, horrified. Harry returned with the chocolate. 

Draco: About time, Potter. I was suffering over here. 

Ron, who was holding Hermoine, glared at him. 

Ron: You liar! You were faking some of it! You made sure Hermoine was kneeling over you, so you could get a chance to kiss her! 

Hermoine: You're disgusting and immature, Malfoy! 

Draco: Talk about immature. Tell that to Weasley's brothers! Them and their Canary Creams. 

Ron: Those Canary Creams are just jokes. Jokes for people like you. 

Draco: I had to go to the hospital wing for 2 days becuase of them! 

Ron: So what! It's your own bloody fault that you ate it! 

Draco: Why you little prat! 

Draco lunged at Ron. They wrestled on the ground. Harry was yelling at them to stop it. 

Harry: Stop fighting! 

Neville: U-um...guys? C-can't we s-s-stop f-f-fighting? 

Krum: I agree vith, Neville. Vhy don't ve all just get along vith each other? 

Ron: *breathless* If...Malfoy...would...stop...being...so...selfish...and... stupid... 

Draco: Selfish and stupid am I? Well, we'll see about that. 

Draco delivered a punch to Ron, square on the mouth. Ron was bleeding. Draco got off of him. 

Draco: Look, Weasley. You got my robes dirty! 

Draco goes back inside the house. But comes back out and stomps on Ron's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Laughing, Draco turns around to change and get cleaned up. Harry runs after him, angrily sputtering insults. 

Hermoine: Oh, Ron! 

Krum: I'll go and get a vet tovel. 

Hermoine: yes, you do that. Neville, you go get the first aid kit. 

After Krum and Neville ran into the house, Hermoine looked down at Ron. 

Hermoine: He needs air. I'll do CPR on him. 

She held his nose, put her mouth over his, and one hand on his stomach. She pushed his stomach and breathed steadily. Krum and Neville returned. Krum put the wet towel on cheek, where the blood was trickling down. Hermoine continued her breathing process. Ron stirred but Hermoine continued. 

Ron: Hermoine! What are you doing?! 

Hermoine: *jumps back* Ron! You scared me! I was giving you air! CPR! 

Ron: CPR? 

Hermoine: Muggle stuff. 

Ron: Oh, I thought you were kissing me. *grins* Do it again! 

Hermoine: Ron! You don't need CPR now! You're breathing! 

Ron: *scowls* Fine. *still bleeding* 

Harry comes running outside with some more chocolate. He hands it to Ron. 

Harry: Here. Feel better? I took care of Malfoy. 

Ron: How? Details. 

Harry: You'll see. 

Draco comes stomping outside. 

Draco: Potter! Potter, come here! Wait till my father hears about this! Potter! You fat arse! Come here, Potter! You'll pay for what you did to me! Potter! 

Harry: *looks innocently* What? 

Draco: Don't act like an angel, Potter! You aren't one! Come here! 

Draco reaches them and lunges at Harry. 

Hermoine: Oh! 

Draco punches Harry several times. Harry struggles helplessly against Draco's strong grasp. Draco punches Harry until strong hands pull him off. 

Krum: Stop fighting, Malfoy. Ve don't vant any trouble. 

Draco: Let go of me! *struggles* 

Krum: Stop struggling, Malfoy. Ve don't vant anyone to get hurt. 

Harry: I'm bleeding! You bastard! You made me bleed! 

Draco: Serves you right! 

Hermoine: Oh! Malfoy! Look at you! You're...you're... 

Draco: I'm what? 

Hermoine: You're wrist is still broken and you're...you're... 

Draco: Spit it out, Granger! 

Neville: Malfoy, you're...you're bleeding from the head... 

Hermoine: *covers eyes and buries face in Ron's shoulders* Oh, dear. Everyone's getting dangerously hurt. 

Ron: *pats Hermoine* It's okay. Everyone will soon feel fine after a little while. 

Krum: *lets go of Malfoy* You are bleeding very much, Malfoy. Perhaps you should send an ovl to Hogvarts. 

Draco: Mad. All of you. Completely mad. I'm not bleeding from the head. Can't be... 

Hermoine: *looks at him* so you don't trust me? 

Draco: _Oh bloody hell! How can I not trust her?_ er...not really. 

Krum: Here. I vill proof it. 

Krum touches the back of Draco's head and shows Draco his hand. It's covered in red blood. 

Krum: See? 

Draco: *horrified* Gone bloody mad. *runs back in the house* 

The rest go inside. Hermoine heals what she can of Ron and Harry. Ron leaves to his room and locks Harry out. 

Harry: *bangs on the door* Ron! Open the door! 

Ron: Hold on! 

_Today we all decided to play Quidditch. We were playing when Hermoine bumped into Malfoy and they both plummeted to the ground. I saved Hermoine but Malfoy hit the ground and broke his wrist. He faked some of it in order to get a chance to kiss Hermoine. Afterwards, he punched me and stepped on me, knocking my breath out. Hermoine did some weird Muggle thing. CPR, she calls it. It looked like she was kissing me. It was a fun experience, I guess. I wanted her to do it again but she refused. Said I had air to breathe. Harry did something to Draco and made him bleed from the head. Draco started to beat Harry up too. Everyone is getting hurt or in a fight. Why does Draco have to be with us? Why can't he just go somewhere else and leave us alone?_

Ron rolled up the parchment and opened the door. Harry walked in angrily. 

Harry: About time. I kept worrying that Malfoy was going to sneak up behind me and beat me up or something. 

Ron: Sorry, Harry. But I was writing the parchment that we have to do. 

Harry: Oh, that. I did mine this morning. Want to show each other what we wrote? 

Ron: No! Don't you remember, Harry? They instructed us to keep it private. They'll send in Howlers if we show each other. 

Harry: Dammit. 

Ron: Oh, come on Harry. There's other things to do. Like wizard's chess. Harry, want to play a game of wizard's chess? 

Harry: Alright. 

They set up the board and made their first moves. 

Harry: Pon to C-3. 

Ron: *looks at the board* Knight to C-3. 

The knight moves and slashes the pon. Ron removes the pieces. 

Hermoine: That's still totally barbaric! How can you two play such a game?! 

Ron: Simple. 

Harry: Wanna play, Hermoine? 

Hermoine: Of course not! 

Hermoine walks away. Ron and Harry continue their game. Someone else appeared in the doorway. 

Krum: Vizard's chess. I like this game. Ve don't play this at Durmstang. Can I play next game? 

Ron: Okay. 

***

Hermoine went downstairs to where Neville was sitting. He was playing with Trevor. But when he saw Hermoine, he put Trevor back into his cage. 

Neville: Hi Hermoine. 

Hermoine: Hi Neville. 

Hermoine takes a seat next to Neville. 

Hermoine: Mind if I stay here? 

Neville: No... 

Hermoine: Okay, good. I want to take a nap but Harry and Ron are making too much noise with their little wizard's chess game so I decided to come down here since it's nice and quiet. 

Neville: Okay. 

Hermoine laid down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Neville looked at her. He took out a piece of parchment. 

_Neville Longbottom _

I don't like Malfoy. I think he should leave. I get bored and everytime we do something, someone always gets hurt. I hate it here. I'm bored and there's nobody to talk to. Hermoine's taking a nap. Harry, Ron, and Krum are playing wizard's chess. I'm sitting here with nothing to do... 

Neville rolled up his parchment. He stuffed it into his pocket. He looked at Hermoine, who was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly someone grabbed Neville. 

Neville: AGH! Let go of me! Help! Malfoy is trying to kill me! Help! 

Draco: Shut up, Longbottom! You'll wake her up! Shut the bloody hell up! Quiet! I'm not trying to hurt you! I'm trying to get rid of you! 

Draco dragged Neville to the door. He opened it and threw Neville outside. 

Draco: Stay out there where you belong! 

Draco slammed the door and locked it. He heard Neville banging on the door. Draco smiled and put a charm on it so nobody would hear the noise. He walked back to where Hermoine was sleeping. She was still lying there. He grinned. He walked over to her and picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room. He put her on his bed and locked the door. He grinned and laughed. 

Draco: _Oh, goody! Me and Granger all alone in my room! I have total control! Haha!_

He walked over to Hermoine. Hermoine stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She saw Draco's face over hers. She screamed. 

Hermoine: AHHH!!!! Malfoy! What are you doing here? Where am I?! Don't you dare touch me! 

Draco: *grins* Relax, Granger. You're in my room where I have total control... 

Hermoine whimpered as Draco laughed... 

I'll update asap! As long as I get reviews! 


End file.
